villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eugene Black
Eugene Black is the primary antagonist of the seventh season of Arby 'n' the Chief. He is the founder and leader of a trolling clan that seems to have tremendous reach and influence. His main goal is to have fun in Halo: Reach by trolling other players. Eugene has a cynical outlook on life, in part due to his sister Madeline's leukemia diagnosis and in part due to his abusive and alcoholic father. Eugene greatly enjoys trolling other players with his clan, especially those who take Halo too seriously or try to make anything other than a FPS game. He thinks of his trolling as his way of educating others to broaden their horizons to his level. He is easily annoyed by people who try attracting attention using his clan's reputation. When he is not trolling other players, Eugene is fairly affable, and he managed to quickly become friends with Arbiter after meeting him while playing one time. Michelle has stated that she enjoys playing with Eugene when he is not surrounded by his clan. Eugene is incredibly cruel outside of Halo, mostly to the students at his school. His fellow students fear both him and his best friend Tyler. Biography Eugene first met Arbiter late at night during a match of Halo: Reach. Eugene recognized Arbiter as one of the players who crashed the wedding of Trent Donnovich and who stopped Chaos Theosis from taking the network down. Quickly befriending him due to their similar views and situations, he told Arbiter about his sister's condition, and sent him a friend request over Xbox LIVE, which Arbiter accepted. Two days later, Eugene, along with Colin and Tyler, joined an RP server uninvited, and recognized two of the players there, Brody Mitchell and Kyle Mathison, as being from his school. Eugene insulted both Brody and Kyle for participating in an RPG Halo server. However, Brody responded by mocking Eugene and Tyler's poor performance at school, and their unsatisfactory grades. A server admin then came and asked Eugene and his clan to leave. Tyler later told Eugene that he had punched Brody in the face and knocked him up against a wall. Brody tried reported the incident to the school faculty, but was unable to prove that either of them were involved, as Tyler had taken steps to hide his appearance. Eugene later stole Brody's bag and threw it in a river as additional punishment. Eugene then met Arbiter again as well as Master Chief. He took an immediate liking to Chief due to his sense of humor. He also introduced the two to his girlfriend, Michelle and Eugenegot into a brief argument after Eugene threatened to "rape" another player, which ended in Michelle leaving. Arbiter then asked Eugene about Madeline. Eugene informed Arbiter that she had collapsed earlier that day and stated that he was hopeful, mentioning that she had a good sense of humor despite her condition. Michelle spoke with Eugene again two days later. Michelle revealed to Eugene that she was considering ending their relationship, but after speaking to Arbiter for help, decided not to. Eugene later invited Arbiter onto his server to thank him, and introduced him and Master Chief to Tyler. He then invited them to join his clan, an offer that they both accepted. Eugene later spoke with Colin after he returned from working his project. Colin announced that Fragban 2.0 was complete and tested it on another player while he explained what it could do. Colin later sent its files to Eugene and the two used it to cause chaos all across the Online Multiplayer Network. Tyler was unable to join in, as he couldn't access it until Eugene provided him with a USB drive containing the software the following day. Unbeknownst to Eugene and Tyler, Brody had witnessed the transaction and managed to copy USB's files while Tyler was high from smoking marijuana. Eugene later revealed Fragban 2.0 to Arbiter and Chief. Although Chief was excited about it, Arbiter thought it was immoral, but stated he would not to tell anyone about it. Despite Arbiter's beliefs, Chief asked Eugene if he could have Fragban anyway, but Arbiter unplugged their Xbox before Eugene could respond. Eugene later met with Arbiter and apologized for their disagreement. He also informed Arbiter that Madeline's condition had gotten even worse. Arbiter responded by telling Eugene of his own hardships in his life. Eugene later talked with Colin about Fragban the next day. Arbiter and Master Chief later joined their server, and Arbiter told Eugene that he had dediced to accept Eugene's offer of the Fragban software. However, Colin didn't trust the duo and tried to frag them. Eugene reminded Colin that he still owed Eugene for helping him dissolve a legal issue, and Colin ultimately agreed to give Chief and Arbiter Fragban. Eugene and his clan then began their fragbanning spree, banning players across the network and bricking their consoles. Six weeks later, Eugene later heard news of an online memorial service for a player known as blumpkinbeast666 and decided to crash it. He then informed Arbiter, Chief, Tyler and Colin about it. However, before the funeral began, Eugene's server was infiltrated by Brody and Kyle, thanks to Fragban. They tried to frag Eugene and Colin, but Colin detected them and the two ended up retreating. Eugene deduced their identities and sent a threat to the two. Eugene and his four clan members then crashed the funeral, with Eugene, Tyler and Colin first fragging all of the guards before Chief and Arbiter arrived, whom Eugene had requested to take point for the remainder of the attack. The clan then fragbanned all of the funeral's attendees. Eugene and Tyler then devoted their time to keeping watch on Brody and Kyle, with Eugene staking out Brody's house and waiting for him to leave. Despite Brody never leaving, Eugene continued to wait for Brody to either leave his house or sign into Xbox LIVE. Eventually, Brody and Kyle signed in on Xbox Live again, and Eugene entered their server with Tyler and Colin. Eugene then revealed to Kyle that Brody might be gay and threatened to ruin Brody's life before fragging both of them. After witnessing the event, Arbiter and Chief resolved to sever their ties with Eugene's clan. Suspecting they might leave, Eugene invited to them to a game to explain his actions, and used a hologram to trick them. When the toys attacked the hologram, Eugene and Tyler appeared and disabled their shields with plasma pistols before Colin fragbanned the two. Eugene later engaged in telling offensive jokes with Tyler and several other members of his clan. Eugene learned that Brody had been hospitalized after trying to commit suicide by taking pills, and joked that he could choked on the pills. Eugene then received a call from his sister's doctor, Dr. Harris. The doctor stated that Madeline's health had declined significantly, and requested that they discuss it at the hospital. However, Eugene told him tell him exactly what had happened, and Dr. Harris informed him that Madeline had passed away. Later on, Eugene met Michelle on a server and revealed that she had learned of his actions from Arbiter. Eugene admitted that they were true, prompting Michelle broke up with him. Eugene then told her that Madeline had died. While Michelle expressed sympathy, she remained with her decision. As she walked away, Eugene fragbanned her. Arbiter and Chief soon acquired a second Xbox and went to confront Eugene's Clan on Halo. After Tyler and Colin were both fragged, Eugene left the server and joined another one, which invited Arbiter and Chief to. The two joined asked him several questions. Eugene simply responded by saying "So long!" before shooting himself in real life. In Season 8, Arbiter later began to having hallucinations of Eugene, but was unable to recall who he was due to memory loss. The Eugene hallucination tried to tempt Arbiter into committing suicide, informing him that the world he was in wasn't real. Trivia *It is implied that Eugene is from the United States, when referring to Arbiter how Canadians are "way too nice". *Eugene is an atheist. *In "Blast Radius", it is hinted that Eugene used to smoke cigarettes to the point of addiction, saying that nicotine withdrawal "is a bitch". *In "Black", it is implied that Eugene has a form of respiratory problem, as he uses an inhaler. *Some fans have theorized that Eugene is actually Toad from the L.A. series because of their similar voices and his post-series personality. *Eugene's Halo: Reach avatar is of an Elite Ultra. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Leader Category:Crackers Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Malefactors Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Teenagers Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Posthumous Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Muses Category:Master Orator Category:Siblings Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Protective Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Addicts